Then The Candles Blew Out
by confidentcoward
Summary: What might have happened if Zoey were to reject the change. ONE SHOT. ZOEY/ERIK. 'Betrayed' spoiler.
1. Then The Candles Blew Out

**Edited 03/09/2010- just improved like lots of you asked for, and a bit longer than it originally was.  
Summary;**_ What might have happened if Zoey were to reject the change. ONE SHOT. ZOEY/ERIK. 'Betrayed' spoiler._**  
Disclaimer; **_I don't claim to own anything related to the House of Night, the characters, the settings, ect. I just used the characters to create my own short plot.__All rights belong to PC & Kristen Cast._

* * *

**NO POV/THIRD PERSON.**

Zoey was sitting comfortably wrapped in the arms of Erik after what seemed like one of the longest days... no, nights at school she'd had since her very first night at the House of Night. She sighed deeply and carefully snuggled closer into Erik's chest. Without a thought, she let out a small cough.

"Zoey?" Erik asked, his voice filling with concern and panic plastered his face, "Are you okay?" He knew what would happen if she wasn't- he didn't want to think about it. Another small cough escaped Zoey's small lips and he stroked her hair back off her face and looked down at her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, you know?" she whispered softly looking into the eyes of her love, suddenly feeling a small shiver down her back at the intense feeling she felt. Her head unconsciously snuggled tighter into his chest.

"Do you want to go to bed? We don't want you getting sick..." He questioned her again and faded off, remembering Stevie Rae. Zoey wanted to open her mouth and let out a small 'yes' but couldn't bring herself to do it- she was drained of any energy that usually filled her. She brought her head back and nodded gently.

Erik picked her up without any more words and carried her to her small dorm that, since Stevie Rae's death, had been only for Zoey. He could almost see the sadness that laced her eyes every time she glanced towards the other side of the room to the empty bed and empty wardrobe that hadn't been touched in what seemed like forever.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, upon her crescent moon tattoo and put her down on the bed- taking the covers and pulling them over the top of her making sure she was tucked in tight. He smiled at Zoey, only to be greeted by the opposite to a small smile that he expected.

His face was suddenly subject to splatters of red that had erupted from Zoey's mouth as she began to cough once again- not ordinary splatter of red- splatters of blood. His face resumed its panicked look as, for just a second, there was silence between the two people.

"Oh goddess. No. Not Zoey!" He started whispering but his voce raised into a shout that split though the deadly silence in the room "No!" He screamed while the scent of her blood that she could no longer control, spewed continuously out of her mouth and onto the floor, the bed... Erik.

Zoey was _going to die._

She couldn't stop choking up the blood as much as she tried to keep herself from bringing up any more, she pulled her head to the side and with a jerk remembered something from when Stevie Rae had encountered a similar situation,  
_Stevie Rae's reddened lips tilted up. Her eyes never left the green candle, but she whispered, 'I'm not scared anymore, Z.'_

"E-Erik." She choked out with all the energy she could finally muster "Get the... candles." Erik released Zoey from his arms and took out the candles from the draw by Zoey's bed; he lit them all up and put them by Zoey calling all of the different elements, one at a time. _Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Spirit._

"St-t-evie R-Rae-e was r-right." She spluttered out with more blood, "I'm not so scared anymore." She smiled just the tiniest bit as she took in the five candles beside her, her eyes lingering on the one that represented Spirit. She coughed again, blood splattering the white candle.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that was left unattended by the two lovers- it was only them two now. The dying girl and the distraught boy with tears lingering on his cheeks and still constantly flowing from his eyes.

Another knock left unattended, and the opening of a door, and the piercing scream that filled the ears of the two people. Erik turned around to see Damien standing at the door, his eyes wide and his hand over his mouth.

"NO!" He shouted when he saw the blood surrounding one of his best friends, he ran closer to Zoey and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Damien. Go and get Neferet." Erik ordered him with as much courage as his could bring out in his voice. Damien looked at him with an expression that was unsure and asked _is there time for that? _Erik nodded head to reassure Damien's concerns and, with that, he shot up and run out of the room in search of the High Priestess.

"Tell... my mom... I loved her really." Zoey whispered in Erik's ear with a small, sad smile on her red lips.

"Sure Z..." Erik moved back to see her face for what could be the last time- stained with pink tears and her eyes almost a raw red. He buried his head into her.

"I love you Erik..." She choked out, more blood spluttering out, "I'll say hi to Stevie Rae for you all- or y'all as she'd say." She tried her hardest to let out a small chuckle, remembering Stevie's way of talking,  
_'I think I'd worry about them less if I know y'all have each other.'_

"I love you too Z." He cried silently into her, rubbing slightly on her side in an attempt to comfort her last moments. "I love you too, and make sure that Stevie Rae looks after you yeah, stick out for each other?" He took her off of the bed and into his arms as she nodded slightly, stoking the hair off of her clammy, sweat covered forehead. "It'll be okay," he whispered to comfort her with a final kiss on the lips, ignoring that blood that now covered his own.

Before Damien could even return with help, or any way to make the exit any easier Zoey's eyes closed slowly with a small whisper of  
"Night, night Erik" and her body went limp in her lover's arms.

Far in the distance a boy named Heath screamed out.

**Then the candles blew out.**

**Reviews would be appreciated! Sorry if it was a bit sad. ;)  
-Holly.**

* * *

_Quotes used in italics are from Chapter 22 of 'Betrayed'_


	2. Authors Note

**Authors note;  
**I'd just love to thank the few people that have taken time to review this story and the many people I've actually had favourite and subscribe- I'm still getting notifications now sometimes!  
A few of you asked before if maybe I'd turn this into a full story and follow Zoey turning into a full Red Vampyre. I'd like to confirm that this **will be staying a one shot. **As much as I'd love to write more to it, there just aren't enough hours in my life. Maybe in the future I'll look into it, but I'm not planning on such now.

A few people mentioned that perhaps it could be a bit longer, with more detail. I have gone over it and updated it- it's now double the length (still not very long...) and a lot better than the original. So, if you want to re-read it, the offer's right there. I've also had to change the rating to 'T' because of it!

If you're looking for anything else to read, check out my other fanfictions and please, review!

**_www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6265845/1/The_tag_says_Bella_**  
Pain and abuse- a life of inflicted damage and the same room. Never once did she see outside, just the same four black walls for 17 years until the day were luck hit her right on the back and she escaped, but what will be the consequences? (**twilight, E/B)  
**_  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4849187/1/Bring_Back_The_Memories**  
_When Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was involved in a car accident and 'died'. 100 years later a new coven moves to Forks, including 118 year old Lara Lee, who doesn't remember any of her human life. Can Edward help her to remember it? **(twilight, E/B, COMPLETE- currently being edited)  
**_**  
**_I also have a couple of other one shots- go over to my page to check them out.  
Thanks again, review, re-read and check out my other stories.

**Holly.**


End file.
